1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a guide tube, a guide tube apparatus having the guide tube, and an endoscope system having the guide tube.
2. Description of the Related Art
An endoscope apparatus has an insertion portion, and an image pickup portion, such as a CCD, is disposed at a distal end portion of the insertion portion. A user inserts the insertion portion to a target position and observes a target with a field of view of the CCD from the distal end portion.
Here, Proceedings of the 11th Robotics Symposia (Kazuya Isaki et al., issued on Mar. 16, 2006), p. 414 to p. 419, discloses a self-propelled endoscope apparatus in which by winding a ciliary tape around an outer periphery of an endoscope insertion portion and vibrating the insertion portion by a vibration motor, the insertion portion moves in a longitudinal direction of the insertion portion.